Exemplary embodiments generally relate to communications and, more particularly, to alarm systems with video monitoring.
Security systems are common. When an alarm is detected, most security systems seize a phone line to call a central monitoring station. That is, a public-switched telephone network (“PSTN”) call is made, and alarm codes are communicated, to alert the central monitoring station of the alarm. This PSTN-based security system is very reliable, but the telephone call may require more than thirty (30) seconds to set-up the call and to communicate the alarm codes. Moreover, once the phone line is seized, and while the call is in progress, a customer is unable to make or receive calls to other numbers—such as “911.” These conventional security systems may also lack an ability to remotely request video associated with the alarm.